User talk:Whovian39
Visit my archive for previous talk. [[User:Whovian39| Whovian39 ]] 19:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Check out the article for the month link... Ok... First, do you have a microphone? You need to record everything that you say in the videos (You dont have to say smile). For the clips not included, this is what you need to record - try to make it good quality with little or no background noise... You: This ranges from old games to future games, other Jagex websites to the company itself. You: http colon double slash jagex.wikia.com/Jagex Wiki:Contribute There is nothing on the block logs at the moments so I can't help you there! Sup Anything i can help with? RHHH4Talk 16:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't make the pictures, i took them from the Archived instructions page from the GamesDomain page of the Outpost 31 game RHHH4Talk 16:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The pictures are saved a GIF's (Graphics Interchange Format) which are alot of frames in one picture. RHHH4Talk 17:24, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Right click, save as, .GIF RHHH4Talk 17:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Some browsers don't support GIF's RHHH4Talk 17:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It could be your browser settings then. RHHH4Talk 17:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Plain The website is pretty plain, will you edit the MediaWiki:Monaco.css please? RHHH4Talk 17:40, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing is wrong, i just did something wrong. RHHH4Talk 18:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Nothing, but BTW can you make me a good signature? I really can't make them RHHH4Talk 18:00, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I got a signature, [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] but it says it's invalid HTML [[Image:Homing_Missile.gif‎|20px|Pew Pew! [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] ]] 19:33, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man i made a new signature [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] but it's still saying to me it's invalid HTML. Rhhh4 12:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I need help, i made a new signature [[User:Rhhh|'Rhhh4']] [[User_talk:Rhhh|'Talk']] but it's still saying to me it's invalid HTML. 14:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Mistakes... You have recently been making articles such as flea circus - easy... Shouldn't we just include them in the same pages as the main subject i.e. 'Flea circus' or at the least move them into the subpages i.e. 'Flea circus/Easy'? Also, please remove comment about me doing nothing it makes me quite sad after all the hard work I have put into it... Ok... I have added this to my list of things to sort out after a while, along with the FunOrb games being combined into just the FunOrb page. I won't do anything for a month. Also, I will put in a Bcrat request in about a month - a month seems long enough. Finally, have you done any voicing yet? Vandalism! The new user, Whovian38, has just vandalised your page. I did a rollback and I checked their IP. It was JagexFans. They are currently banned for a day. New online status signature! Use when online and when offline on your page it looks good doesn't it! Videos I can make videos of old jagex if you'd like it, and a donor is a donator. Rhhh4 12:42, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The videos isn't mine, but in the old days Jagex's games were downloadable, that's how he vidded it on a Windows Vista. I can ask the creator of the video if he have downloaded more games in the past, and i donate money but my subscription runs out today :P 12:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Check your youtube...